Journey's End in Lover's Meeting
by Isis1
Summary: Long since has Orphen parted with Cleao. He now resides in the Tower with apprentice. But a chosen one must step forth to unveil the secret.
1. Default Chapter

"She's not my type."  
  
"Hello, Baby Doll."  
  
"Azalie is all I care about."  
  
"This is delicious - I mean it, Cleao."  
  
"You're not that bright."  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"You're a stupid, spoiled brat, who thinks of no one but yourself!"  
  
"Promise me, Cleao. It'll be just between us."   
  
"You taught me how to accept someone by my side. That maybe it   
isn't always best to walk alone."   
  
  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat, flying instantly into a sitting   
position. Cleao's breath was so ragged and deep. Her dreams were   
filled with memories of the dark sorcerer. So many of them perturbed   
her slumber. Some of them good, but it were the hurtful ones that   
overtook them. She would always member the pain at hearing the   
insults being thrown at her. But, she would fashion the gentle   
words that had flowed from his lips, to her soul.   
  
Cleao settled back down and pulled her blankets around her   
frigid body. Even if it was winter, the decrease in temperature was   
not the reason she was cold. Since the parting of their ways - all   
there was was an ebony darkness, filled with tendrils of chills. No   
matter how many or how thick a blanket was, the iciness seeped in.   
Her heart that once beat so vivaciously when he was around, lay   
dormant - still, with sleep. Cleao felt the part that she had   
come to love the most ripped from her flesh - tarnished.   
  
When she first met Orphen, his orbs had mesmerized her.   
His voice soothed her aching heart. He had attached himself to   
her brain as a barnacle would a ship. His presence would never   
depart. Day after day she could feel him drawing her life force   
out. Even two inches away from him, caused her heart to stop and   
beat fervently at the same time. She had longed for his skin to meet   
hers. It didn't matter that his fingers were rough and skin as dry   
as a reptile's. Just to be able to touch him - feel him - to be molded   
together as one.   
  
The pillow was entirely different tonight. It was soft,   
gentle in its caressing fingers. Opposed to its usual flat and   
coarse strokes. Cleao could hear her hair rustling against the   
cotton pillowcase. But this was not what would disturb her.   
True, her dreams were filled with what Orphen had assumed.   
This night a new proverb was etched in her mind. One she had   
not heard spill from his lips. 'You taught me how to accept   
someone at my side. That maybe it isn't always best to walk   
alone.' She had never heard him utter these words. Not to   
her recollection, anyways. Where did it come from? This   
she must know. It was something that sent chills across   
her body. His voice, Orphen's melodious tone was what   
she adored above anything. She adored the echoing sound   
- she reveled in it.   
  
Now, in this feverish state of reverie, fingertips of slumber   
beckoned to her. Though dreams of what was would persist each time her  
eyes shut. And as her eyes closed slowly, the thought of Orphen   
returning and declaring his desire for her. Slumber befell upon her.   
Cleao would sleep serenely on this bitter quarter moon.   
  
  
  
"The Heavenly Ones have long since been deceased. As well as all but   
forgotten. There is nothing to learn by sifting through their graveyards,"   
  
"If you could even find their graveyards,"   
  
This defiant statement came from Orphen, the dark sorcerer.   
He was now one of the elders, an oxymoron with his young age.   
Heartia nodded slightly, he too, sat on the council. It was a truly  
elder member who thought there to be knowledge in the Land of the   
Dead. This land was a fabled cemetery for the Heavenly Ones. The   
ancient ruins of Castle Aetherius, a mausoleum. It supposedly lay   
far to the north, where not even the bravest dare go. A desert must   
be crossed, then to trodge on into dark woods. So filled terrible   
carnals, which even the rabid dogs would be, better company.   
  
"But, think of the ancient magick that could be learned. Such wisdom  
cannot be just passed upon. Surely, the council recognizes the   
knowledge to be had. In the ruins lay the greatest of treasures,"   
  
Orphen sighed, agitatedly. It had been far too long for   
him to be in a room that as much vitality as a stone. Of course   
there were advantages. He had an apprentice that was willing to   
try, fail, and try again. Majic's presence brought a smile to the  
face wrought with lines of sorrow. Majic had grown so much in past  
few years. He had learned so much and his magick was strong.   
Orphen's teachings showed completely, even in Majic's stance.   
Orphen had toiled long with effort to bring serenity back to the  
Tower. And now this elder, wanted to send an entourage of sorcerers  
fumbling into a legend.   
  
"Of course we know that knowledge is divine. But we also know that  
only a fool would follow a legend so punctured with holes."   
  
"Are you calling me a fool, Orphen?"  
  
The elder spit out his name as if it were poison. Orphen  
abhorred the way his name sounded on this man's tongue. As if his   
name were his to keep or throw away. The man was obviously smitten  
with power and only cared for himself. These thoughts traveled back  
to a day passed so long ago. 'Come to my room later, I want to do  
some magick.' For an instant he saw the notorious smile. And in that  
instant a needle pricked his heart.   
  
"I'm giving credit, where credit's due,"   
  
Heartia grinned childishly. He had not changed since they were   
children; he was still a smart-mouthed, un-tamed soul. Heartia could   
remember how Childman would chastise Orphen for having a quicker tongue  
than hand. Even this could not reform him. And, in truth, Heartia   
preferred outspoken people. Someone who was willing to speak and do   
things for themselves is a virtue that he truly admired.   
  
"Orphen," Heartia soothed, "you are too rash in your words. Perhaps if   
the legend had more of a bases..."  
  
"Every legend is based on some face," interrupted Orphen.   
  
"Yes, this is a well known fact, my friend. But if the legend is correct,   
by traveling through such peril, the secret will be revealed,"   
  
Heartia continued as if he had never been broken into. Words   
that left the silver tongued sorcerer never ceased to amaze him. This   
legend, though, was what lingered on his mind more than anything. What   
could possibly be uncovered? Surely there were thousand upon thousands   
of secrets hidden by the celestial beings. But this seemed like the secret  
to end all secrets.   
  
"Secret. What secret is this anyway? What - the meaning of life? So   
you send a squad of sorcerers across the desert. And all you find is a  
big secret to easy baking,"   
  
"Be serious for a moment, young one. The chosen one, the being that   
will be initiated as a Heavenly One. When they trodge across the desert   
into the depths of darkest green, there will they find a treasure that   
surpasses any man's dream. There in Aetherius will ye find the divine   
remains and the secret that will unlock any door,"  
  
Orphen reflected for a moment. He respected this elder, more   
than lustful one, anyhow. The chosen one would be able to teach them   
the way of old. The ancient magick that has long been forgotten is   
hidden in a tremor of moss. Perhaps it was time to pull back the veil   
that lay so heavily on Heavenly Ones. Orphen looked up, into the face   
of Heartia. He was searching for an answer. Was the harsh trek worth   
it? If it revealed something so explicit that it would hurt the eye to   
gaze upon it - was it worth dying for?   
  
"Who will go?"   
  
Heartia broke through the silence and Orphen's thoughts. The   
elder's all clamped their mouth shut. Not one, besides Lai, himself,   
and Orphen had been out of the Tower in years. They were comfortable   
making the decisions that molded young sorcerer's lives. It was only   
seconds before Orphan stepped down. It was in his blood to trodge.   
For six years had he walked a road alone? For six years he had self   
consciously longed for companionship...  
  
"I will go,"   
  
The elders silently breathed easily once more. It would not be   
a forced journey. It had to come of one's own volition. But they did   
want to look as if they were lazy and they did want to look foolish if   
their ruling was misjudged. Heartia glanced at Lai, quickly. He knew   
that Lai was feeling much anxiety as of late. His last divination had   
revealed something clouded. But not so clouded that he could not see that   
Orphen would once again prove that he was the greatest sorcerer. Heartia   
stepped down, as well. A unanimous gasp rang out in the torch lit room.   
Heartia was now the head of the council. It was he who made the final   
decision in rulings.   
  
"And so will I,"   
  
  
  
On the looking out toward the vast hills that rolled   
along outside of the tower, Orphen shivered. It had been too  
long since he had felt the ribbons of cold. Unlike most people,   
Orphen encouraged the winds to chill him. Then again, he was not   
most people. The winter was a way to enlighten the body to move.   
Life was meant to be experienced through all senses - heard, seen,  
smelled, tasted, and most of all touched. Touch, what a wonderful  
thing. How could one live with not ever felt the tresses of winter.   
Not being able vigorous or anxious - killed apart of the world somewhere.   
  
"Master?"   
  
Majic, it was his apprentice. His voice was timid and   
unsure. One too many times had he disturbed Orphen's lamenting.   
That was what he was doing. Lamenting for the things he should   
have done - could have had... He had heard the soft footsteps of  
Majic. From Majic's departure from his room, he knew it was he.   
The school was filled with delight and hope that Orphen and Heartia  
would be successful in their journey.   
  
"No, Majic, no,"   
  
He did not even turn to deny him. Majic wanted to go,   
for it to be like times before. But, in his heart he knew that   
it could never be like before. Such a childlike innocence once   
lived with him. Too much had happened - too much had been learned   
and it could not be un-learned.   
  
"Yes, Master,"   
  
And then he was gone. So swiftly with a heavy heart and   
hurt feelings. Orphen needed Majic to linger at the Tower - he   
needed those that he could trust to look after things. He knew   
that with the denial of accompanying him on this mystical journey,   
a bit of hatred would be embedded in Majic's soul. Then, he felt   
Lai, standing outside the door - waiting.   
  
"Lai,"   
  
Lai was not one for interaction with others. He was more   
at home with a ball of crystal or bowl of water. Even when in an   
empty room would visions plague him? So, when Lai's presence was   
felt, Orphen knew that what he had to say was important to say the   
least. The door cracked, just enough to catch a wisp of his hair.   
And his voice rose to just above a whisper.   
  
"I have the seen the chosen one, Orphen,"   
  
"Who?"  
  
Orphen was exasperated and more than curious at the same time.   
The chosen one, so simply revealed. He thought it would be incredibly   
difficult to find the one that would transform into a celestial being.   
And Lai, the greatest visionary in the entire Tower, laying before him   
the one who is chosen.   
  
"You know her well. The one with golden hair, kissed by the sun and   
eyes cradled by the sky,"   
  
An invisible sword plunged into his stomach. 'Desire me.'   
The whisper was so pliable and filled with need - it could not be ignored.   
He knew it; Orphen would have this voice carved into memory banks. He would   
not care if he forgot his own name, only to hear the honey in her voice   
once more. 'Molded together." It was another surge of violation - he felt   
in his bones. The thoughts were projected so clearly - it wrenched his   
heart. A dark, yet, glowing image flashed languorously in his mind.   
  
Bodies - his intertwined with hers - this she dreamed of -  
desired? Could all of her lust be summed up into this awe-inspiring   
portrait? Her skin, so pallid and silken - how could she see him in   
a god-like sense? Orphen's mind was pounded with the passion in this   
vision. He felt every sensual feeling along with the pain that he had   
caused her. Even now with his absence, her heart broke more and more. 


	2. Chapter Two

Cleao stood on one of the many balconies of her house.   
She gazed out onto the rolling hills and endless sky. It was   
cold, to say the least - she shivered and pulled her coat tighter   
around her. The sky stood grey - dark and foreboding. The grass   
swayed to the song of the wind, while advertising its death. Her   
hair whipped eloquently around her face - framing it. Cleao appeared   
aged with grief; subtle lines founded around her eyes.   
  
She stood upright and stretched toward the heavens, yawning   
deeply. A searing pain drove its way into the pit of her stomach.   
She stood on both feet, stiff with throbbing daggers - her body tensed.   
Every muscle - every vein went cold, they simply froze. And the pain -   
too much to bear, so her eyes closed and tears fell forth. It began to   
fade - fade…  
  
"No!"   
  
More - more of the ebony needles flew at her and she fell   
backwards. Cleao passed through the glass door. The sound of the   
shards scarcely registered in her mind. And, she wondered why she   
did not feel slivers embed themselves in her flesh. On the floor,   
she lay, surrounded by blankets of transluscent strings.   
  
Cleao breathed deeply, fear entering her at the thought of   
moving. She turned her head to the right, noticing how the rocking   
chair was moving. The chair creaked and seemed to moan of what was   
to come. She watched in horror and out of a child's curiosity, the   
slivers of glass rise slowly toward the ceiling. They were glowing   
an iridescent blue - dancing in a circle - faster, faster...  
  
Then, they flung themselves down toward her. She closed her   
eyes tightly, hoping that when she awoke that they would be gone - and   
that she was not dead. Minutes passed - timidly Cleao blinked her eyes  
open. The glowing pieces had not harmed her. No - they did not even   
touch her, but created a circle, with her in the medial.   
  
Langoursly, she stood and trembled on her feet. Suddenly it   
was not as cold as it had been. There was a field of warmth coming   
from where she stood. It was when she glanced down and actually studied   
what the circle was made of, it struck her. They had formed runes - the   
ones that she had so desparately wanted to learn how to read. And, now   
that she knew how to read them - studying for years to know them correctly,   
they told her of a forthcoming. Cleao read in tune with circle and moved   
to access all of the knowledge. Just as she reached the last words of   
wisdom, the shattered into even tinier pieces. They floated up once more   
and began to circle her. This created a whirl wind that blew fiercely   
through her hair.   
Yet, it did not hurt - not even one cut or scrape.   
  
Suddenly, they stopped - standing still, levitating in front of   
her. Cleao tilted her head in vexation. What was this suppose to mean?   
What were they asking her? Of course, they were inquiring of her as what   
to do next. She gasped - a new strength washed over her body. Her flesh   
broke out into a brilliant sapphire - a luminous light, so entirely pure   
that it could blind. There was something that she knew she had to say -   
something to command them. The glass needed to be back in its original   
place - as it...  
  
"As it was,"   
  
Her voice, so filled with confidence and regalness, that it   
startled Cleao herself. The shards of infliction flew instantly back   
to whence they stood. They molded together in a blink of an eye and   
the door stood - new - perfect. Cleao allowed a breath to escape -   
she had not even know she was holding it. What was this eerie power   
that encumbered her soul? Why now of all times did she find out that   
a strength existed. And the runes - the runes, they spoke of a Heavenly   
One. A new divine being that would be called upon. They would bring...   
  
"Damn!"   
  
Cleao abhorred that she had not read the words quickly enough to   
receive all of the knowledge. Questions plagued her; how did a Heavenly   
One stay hidden for so long? Was she the key to it all - would it be her   
that found the one. She shook her head violently and fell to her knees.   
Fatigue crept across her body as does ripples occur in a pond. She curled   
into ball-like position, resting her head in corner of her elbow. The room   
was warm and comforting. The knowledge that lay in her head now, was too   
much to take in right now. In the morning - she would sort it out in the   
morning. It was she could do - all she could do... 


End file.
